


Blushing

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [13]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 12:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 13. "Did I just say that out loud?"
Relationships: Aram Mojtabai/Samar Navabi
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Blushing

None of them was able to hold back a chuckle when a clearly inebriated Aram stumbled on his words while telling his version of the story.

“Okay, okay. I’m better now,” he told them, “So, Agent Navabi here comes out of the container, gun in hand, and I hear Mr. Reddigton laughing and going ‘Yes, they’re done for’, his mic goes silent and the next thing I know Agent Navabi has one man cuffed and the other on the floor begging for his mother and going like ‘What kind of demon woman are you?’ and Samar goes ‘It’s Agent Demon Woman, and you’re under arrest’, and I’m mentally proposing to her as well as choosing the name of our children.”

Despite the sincere laughter that followed the story, Aram didn’t miss the risen eyebrow from both Keen and Ressler.

“I did just say that out loud, didn’t I?” his face was warm and hot.

“It’s okay,” Navabi touched her shoulder to his, beaming at him.

Somehow, he might not have just screwed this all up. When they exchanged glances, his heart might have skipped a beat. He might just make it through alright.

Aram smiled.


End file.
